Emotions run high at Christmas
by cuteperky
Summary: It's Christmas!, but there is no joy no spirit...Alice has ran and got herself a new mate, leaving Jasper upset...to top it off, Jasper's coven the Whitlock's have been attacked and one member is dead, someone changes their diet and whats all this hassle about mexico?...can bella save Jasper before he goes crazy? (i suck at summary's) 3
1. Chapter 1 Sobbing and Mexico

Bella's POV

It was December, and I was excited.

For once in my human life, I get to experience Christmas as a child, but also with the Cullen's.

I had all the Cullen's at work;

Emmett was on the Christmas tree duty,

Esme was on decorations;

Carlisle was on wrapping;

Alice was away buying presents

Edward was on Cards;

Rosalie was on covering the whole house in Christmas lights;

And I was on cooking; for Charlie and Renee…who both agreed to come for dinner at the Cullen Mansion.

Everyone was busy…

Everyone except Jasper.

"Where's Jasper?" I mumbled to Edward it was the 24th of December, we were currently sitting in his room, holding each other close.

"In his room love" Edwards voice took a harder edge.

"Doesn't he like Christmas?" I asked him, looking up in his eyes.

"He's never experienced it love" Edward repeated in the same tone.

"oh!" I said jumping up from Edward's couch.

"Love, where are you going?" he asked me.

"To see Jasper" and I walked a few steps to his door, before my path was blocked by Edward.

"You can't go in there Bella" Edward tried to drag me back to the couch.

"and why the hell not?" I asked, my anger was surfacing , and quickly.

"Is there MORE you're not telling me Edward?" I clenched my teeth.

Edward sighed deeply and pinched his nose.

"Thank God" he mumbled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Jasper just left with Emmett to hunt, it would have been…awkward , to talk about his…problems while he was around" Edward suddenly looked 100 years older.

"Tell me"

"Jasper has been very…stressed recently. " Edward answered quietly.

"as we all have, continue" I said, going over to the couch and wrapping my hands around my legs in a ball shape

"Yes" Edward joined me on the couch "But…there's more…Jasper is really struggling with the, animal diet…you have to understand, he nearly had over 100 years of savage human drinking before converting to the animal life style…Every day he drinks a little less than he needs." Edward rubbed his temples.

"oh god! Poor Jasper" I whispered.

"I feel there's more though Edward…am I correct?" I asked a second later. He nodded slowly.

"Jasper has had some…bad news. His coven, the Whitlock's…has recently been attacked. His Venom brother Peter, is dead…leaving his mate and there new member of the coven alone." He sighed, and his body slumped.

"But…why isn't he going to comfort them?" I whispered, my voice clogged with emotion.

"Because…he has to cross Mexico in order to get to them…but Mexico is, Dangerous territory. That's where Maria and her sisters still are. Jasper fears that Maria is still on the prowl for him, and if any vampire in Mexico shall SEE jasper, with this golden eyes. He would be killed instantly" he crushed his eyes shut and took a long deep breath.

"but then…Why isn't Alice with Jasper?" I asked slowly.

"Because…Alice had a vision, you MUST keep this from Jasper or any of the people in the house Bella! " he pleaded, taking my hand in a bone crushing grip. I nodded quickly.

"but what about everyone downstairs?" I gasped out.

"they all went hunting, wanting to give us some privacy" he said quickly.

"Bella…Alice had a vision that Jasper doesn't know of, She found her mate" he said brokenly.

"But jasper is her mate?". I asked, TOTALLY confused.

"No, they are just Husband and Wife, Alice has found her TRUE mate in another Vampire, That's why she has been away a lot…looking for HIM" Edward spat out, Him.

"NO!" I stood up quickly "What is this going to do to the family Edward?, to Jasper? He will crumble apart!" tears started running down my cheeks.

Edward shushed me and held me close.

A minute passed and I pulled away.

"She needs to tell him Edward" I sniffed out.

"She will…in time" he finished.

"the family is back, he added."

I nodded and walked his room into the hall, where I was met with Jasper's black eyes, staring holes into me. He was at the top of the staircase , about to go into his room;

"Hey" I whispered.

He nodded once, a jerky movement then peeled his eyes off of me and opened his door and went in.

I saw the agony in his eyes.

I slowly went downstairs.

"It's Christmas tomorrow!" Emmett screamed like a girl.

He picked me up and ran to the living room, and sat me on his knee.

"so Bella" Emmett said in this deep voice "what would you like Santa to bring you?" he joked.

I thought for a moment…wondering if I should lie or be truthful, I was never good at lying anyway.

"Health and Happiness for the whole family" I answered honestly, thinking of Jasper.

"BORING!" Emmett roared happily in my ear.

"that hurt Emmett!" I whined.

"boo hoo!" and he ran away outside, leaving me to fall on the floor.

"Dammit!" I cursed at Emmett. Another bruise.

I climbed up and was met by the black stare of Jasper.

I gulped nervously.

"Hi Jasper" I said, trying to voice some enthusiasm.

He growled in response and I gulped.

"What do you know Bella?" He hissed my name.

"n-nothing Jasper!" I fake smiled.

"you can't fool an empath!...you know something.." he stalked forward, like I was his prey.

"I Know n-nothing Jasper!" I gasped.

"Then why have you been directing sympathy to me for that past half an hour…THERE YOU GO AGAIN!" He roared and I backed a few steps. Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie came running and Edward was at my side instantly.

"I don't NEED this Sympathy! I…..AM…FINE!" Jasper roared out.

Just then Jacob came in, and all the vampires wrinkled their noses.

"Hey bells!" Jacob smiled at me and I ran and gave him a hug. Over his shoulder I saw Alice enter and take Jaspers hand and run upstairs. She was going to tell him…

"so…what was all that about?" Jacob asked me, raising his eye brows.

"nothinggg!" I practically sang.

"didn't sound like nothing" Jacob mumbled.

"Leave it dog!" Rosalie hissed at him.

"Hey blondie!, how do you get a blonde to laugh on Wednesday?..." there was silence as Rosalie scowled

"…TELL HER A JOKE ON THE MONDAY!" and Jacob burst out laughing.

"Your not even funny mongrel…and I've heard that one", she smirked.

Upstairs there was a huge crashing sound and shouting.

"Jacob" I said quickly pulling him to the door "why don't you come over tomorrow for dinner? Bring billy!...we need to, um, talk about decorations! Bye!" and I slammed the door in his face.

The same moment Jasper ran out the window…we could hear the glass shattering.

Alice ran downstairs, her hair a mess and a wild look on her face.

"He's gone! I don't even know where he is because that DOG came! I didn't see his reaction!" she sobbed.

"It's okay, Alice honey" Esme soothed. Patting Alice's hair down.

"No….no its not! Life is crap!" she cried into Esme's shoulder.

The rest of us just stood around…awkwardly.

About ten minutes later we all moved to the living room, I snuggled into Edward.

We sat in silence, the only thing was Alice's sobbing.

30 minutes later she gave a strangled cry.

"NO! oh no!" she cried, jumping up from the couch.

She only had time to look at my face before Jasper ran through the door.

With ruby red eyes.

"I'm HOME!" he sang cheerily.

"Get Bella away!" Edward hissed at Rosalie and Esme.

"oh no!, keep Bella here!...she seems to know more about my situation than even ME!." He hissed, venom running from his lips.

"Jasper…why?" Alice's tiny voice interrupted Jasper's rant.

"WHY ALICE?, YOU ASK ME WHY?" he roared, then a sick chuckle ran through his body.

"oh Aliceee" he purred.

"Have you gone CRAZY?" I screamed at him.

Jasper's red gaze set on me;

"indeed I have, that means my movements are…unpredictable"

And he pounced for me.

I gasped in pain and shock as his teeth connected with my wrist.

Edward threw him into the wall but Jasper just climbed up it, like a spider.

Suddenly Jasper began to sob.

"I would have given you anything and Everything Alice!" he sobbed.

"If I was human, I would of given you my heart on a plate!"

"and you betray me like this!" he covered his face.

I missed the other part of the conversation as my wrist was burning.

I screamed, high pitched and panicked.

"The venom!" Edward cried.

Carlisle took charge and took my wrist, then his cold lips were on my wrist and he was sucking the venom out.

I Clawed at his hand, and thrashed in his grip.

This…..hurts like hell.

The pain got better…and then it stopped. I took lung fulls of air.

Edward cradled me in his arms and held me close.

The fight was still going on…

"You knew it wasn't going to last forever!" Alice screamed at Jasper.

"I knew nothing!, you never told me anything!" Jasper roared at Alice.

"Well maybe I'm sick of your struggling!" Alice hissed at Jasper, in the most evil of ways.

"I struggle because I have had a different life from you! From you all!, my life has been full of wars!" he cried at her.

"Maybe I want a man, who can actually control himself" she hissed.

"Alice…" Jasper chocked out

"Maybe I want a man…who can protect…his coven" Alice said slowly, with a sick smile on her face.

Everyone gasped and Jaspers eyes went black.

Then he fell to his knees.

Rosalie ran over to Alice and slapped her, hard.

"Jasper!" Rosalie cried and ran over to him.

Jasper just sat there, on his knee's…looking far away.

He sat there for hours…the family trying to get any life from him. Alice sobbing next to him, apologising.

My stomach was growling like crazy, but for once, Edward didn't notice.

I didn't mind…I just wanted Jasper to get better.

"Edward" I whispered.

He looked at me.

"Maybe …maybe I could help?" I asked, pleading.

Edward gave a sad nod, and led me to Jasper.

I kneeled next to him.

"Jasper…come back…please" tears ran down my face.

I placed my hands on his face.

"Please Jasper…we need you here" I whispered. Suddenly his black eyes locked on mine and he shut them, in agony.

"Its so hard Bella" he whispered.

"I know Jasper…I know" then I did something that no one expected.

I hugged him.

He was still for a moment, then he moved and hugged me back.

He spoke to the family, behind my back as I was still hugging him;

"I'm going to Mexico" Jasper announced.

Gasps of shock were in every direction.

"Alice was right, I need to stand up and look after my Coven. I will leave in the morning" He whispered before de-attaching me from him, standing up, and running upstairs.

"Jasper No!" Alice screamed.

"he…he cant go to Mexico Edward" I whispered from the floor.

"He would be killed…" Rosalie whispered in pain.

"Or Maria would get him…" Emmett closed his eyes from the images.

"We need to convince him to stay!" I announced, standing up.

"Bella…it's not that simple" Carlisle answered.

"once Jasper gets something in his head…he never backs down" Edward whispered, looking out the window. Alice sobbed.

"WHY did you have to say that alice?, WHY?" I cried, more tears pouring out my eyes.

"I don't know Bella! It was in the heat of the moment!" Alice screamed at me.

"Alice calm down!" Esme's voice was hard and cold.

"Why couldn't you have just stayed with Jasper?...instead of running off, looking for trouble?!" I Screamed more.

"because then I would be living a lie!, I would be holding Jasper back!" she roared, stepping closer to me.

"What you did was un forgivable" I hissed at Alice, stepping closer.

"Remember when Victoria's army was after you ?...what you and Jacob did, think about the hurt you caused Edward" she hissed at me, a sick smile on her face.

"you're a bitch" I stated, clearly and loudly.

"you just cause people pain, you lie, you act like your plastic, WELL I hope you are happy Marie Alice! BECAUSE I'M DONE WITH YOU!" I screamed at her, and ran upstairs…not tripping once.

I half expected Edward to run after me.

He didn't…I heard him comforting Alice.

I knocked on Jaspers door and opened it;

I found him on the bed, his head in his hands.

"Let me come with you" I stated.

He looked up in shock and stood up, I saw him swallow.

"I can't Bella…you have a life here." He whispered brokenly.

"Please Jasper…I want to help" I whispered.

He took a step closer and so did I, we repeated that and he was towering over me.

"are you sure?" He whispered.

I nodded, tears in my eyes, and he crushed me to his chest.

"It will be so dangerous Bella…there's no turning back" he whispered in my ear.

"I know…and I'm willing to do whatever it takes"

"If we are going…we should leave now" I nodded slowly.

Jasper pulled back a little, so we were face to face.

"What about Edward"

"If he really loves me, he will wait for me; if he doesn't wait, then we are over" I stated.

Jasper gave me a pain-filled smile and we walked downstairs.

"Your leaving…" Emmett stated.

"and I'm going with him" I added.

"don't be stupid" Edward hissed, he had Alice in his arms who was hugging him.

"Unlike that little cow in your arms, don't you DARE call me stupid; Edward Masen!" I hissed at him

"Let me go with you" Rosalie pleaded from the bottom of the stair case.

"No rose…I need you to stay here, look after the family" Jasper whispered as we reached the bottom.

He took Rosalie's hand in his.

"Your such an amazing sister." Jasper stated. "I don't deserve such an amazing person" he added.

"Jasper…please let me come" Rosalie pleaded.

"I cant have the weight of your death on my shoulders Rose" He argued.

"I wont die!" Rosalie hissed "I can take care of myself, just…please" she raised her face to his.

Jasper nodded slowly;

"If you wish"

"Please don't do this Jasper!" Esme's voice rang.

"I have to take responsibility Esme…you taught me that" He moved to where Esme and Carlisle was standing.

"you were the mother I never had Esme" he stated, his voice full of emotion.

She sobbed and hugged his chest.

"Carlisle…I don't think I've ever had a father figure as you do, every time I slipped up, you encouraged me… I'm so disappointed in myself for failing to keep to the diet" Jasper said to Carlisle over Esme's small frame, Jasper hung his head.

Carlisle pulled Jasper in for a hug, his eyes shining with tears.

"Doesn't matter…just come back, I don't care what diet you are, just come back" Carlisle whispered lovingly.

Jasper nodded and moved onto Emmett;

"My brother…so many memories…so many moments together…I love you bro" Jasper stated, pulling Emmett into a bear hug.

"Please let me come" Emmett whimpered.

"No…No Emmett…we need someone who can fight for the family now, someone to stand up for the Cullen's" Jazz whispered.

"I love you Jazz" Emmett sobbed.

"Love you to bro" Jasper pulled away and looked at Edward;

"Don't you bother giving me any of this 'fake love' because I am not buying it.." Edward hissed at Jasper, haterid in his eyes.

"Edward!" I stated shocked "what's gotten into you?" a minute ago…he was all upset about Jasper, now he hates him?...something doesn't add up.

Jasper shrugged;

"we had our fun moments Edward, little brother" Jasper stated.

"I will never be your brother!" Edward roared at Jasper.

"you're a monster" horror crossed my face as I confronted Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes "don't patronise me. Your so dumb Bella! Jasper will kill you in the car there!, if you stayed with me and Alice…you will live a long, happy, human life!" He laughed cruelly.

"I will NEVER stay with you and Alice!, we are over Edward!" I hissed at him.

He recalled as if I had slapped him.

Jasper came and joined me by the stairs, Rosalie had ran upstairs to pack for me, her and jasper.

"I have wrote you all little letters…" I stated quietly. "I'm not really good at expressing my feelings, except on paper…so they are all in the cardboard box in my wardrobe at Charlie's house." I smiled sadly and went to hug Carlisle.

He buried his face in my hair;

"My daughter…so brave" Carlisle whispered.

"Take care of my son and My other daughter, Bella…I worry about them so" I nodded and hugged back, before letting go and moving next to Esme.

I hugged her and burst out crying;

"I'm not sure if you will miss my motherly love, or my cooking" she laughed, strained.

"Both mom…both" I whispered.

She patted my hair and I ran over to Emmett…now I was full scale crying.

He picked me up, as if I was glass (my feet didn't touch the ground still though)

"I love you so much baby sis…" Emmett cut of, sobbing.

"I'll be back Em…I swear" I hugged him tighter.

He let me go, but closed his eyes in agony.

"Our bags are in the car" Jasper whispered to me. I nodded slowly.

Rosalie ran down, and started speaking to everyone in vampire speed. Carlisle, Esme and Emmett's eyes shone of proud and sad tears. Then she hugged them all, and gave Emmett one last long kiss.

"ready?" Jasper asked me and Rosalie, we both nodded and Rosalie led the way to the car.

"we will be back I swear, safe and sound" I promised the family then it hit me;

Jaspers speeches meant something…

The emotion , the love, the tears…

Jasper wasn't planning on coming back,

He expected to die in ,Mexico.

Like it? 3


	2. Chapter 2 I am going to die

Bellas POV

We took Carlisle's car, which had, (the week before), been taken into Rosalie's car garage and made all new. I looked out the tinted window…many thoughts ran through my head..

"Oh Crap!" I moaned as I ran my fingers through my tuggy hair.

"What's wrong Bella?" Rosalie asked, turning her head to see me.

"I forgot about Christmas dinner!, crap crap crap! Hey, have any of you guys got your phones on you?" I asked.

"Nope, I left mine at the house" Rosalie answered, then she looked at Jasper, who had been quite through the first few hours of driving.

"Jazz…Bella needs your phone" Rosalie took a softer tone with him and he hissed at her, venom leaking from his mouth and leaving a burned mark down his skin, which healed almost instantly.

"Don't Pity me Rosalie…I am a monster, was created by one…always will be one" he turned his head back to the road.

Rosalie quickly ripped a page from the book she was reading, grabbed a pen..and began to write…

A minute later she passed me the note;

`_**I think his phone is in the pocket closest to you…if you can grab it whilst I distract him, you can gave it…Jaspers a little tense right now; don't take anything personally` **_

I crumpled the paper up and threw it to the other side of the car. I blew my cheeks out and took a huge lungful of air.

"Jay…do you have your phone on you?" I asked Jasper, my voice shaking…he turned his head around to see me…and I was frozen again with the look of his red eyes.

A minute of staring later and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Jasper noticed, cleared his throat and nodded. He took his phone out with great carefulness and handed it to me…the moment our skins touched there was an electrical current that made my skin tingle.

I gasped and Jasper pulled away quickly, very interested with the road as it may seem.

I flipped his phone round and pressed the on button. The screen lightened up and I was taken back by the background. It was Jasper, with golden eyes and stood next to him was a man, with brown hair, and with the same build as Jasper. They were grinning ear to ear in mud.

"Jasper…who's that man?" I asked him warily, scared of the answer.

"That Isabella…is my Brother" Jasper choked out.

"oh"

I had a quick peak through his contact list…it was basic.

_**Carlisle;**_

_**Edward;**_

_**Alice;**_

_**Esme;**_

_**Rosalie;**_

_**Emmett;**_

_**Peter;**_

_**Charlotte;**_

_**Annabelle;**_

_**Maria;**_

_**J-Jenks;**_

_**Isabella;**_

Quite a few names stuck out to me…why would he still have Peters number?...why the heck does he have Maria's number?...who was Annabelle and how the heck did Jasper Whitlock get my number?

I quickly found the keypad and punched in my dad's number.

"Hullo?" my dad's gruffy voice filled the speaker phone.

"Hey dad it's Bella…look dad, im really sorry but we have to cancel for tomorrow" there was silence on the other end.

"Are you going to Italy again with HIM?" Charlie's voice was angry.

"no dad...were just going to Mexico."

"MEXICO?" Charlie roared on the other end and I winced.

"IM SICK TO DEATH OF YOU RUNNING AWAY WITH THE CULLEN'S ISABELLA!" he screamed at me.

"Dad…im 18 now…I can run off where ever the darn I please!" and I hung up, before Rosalie could ask me the question she had been holding in for that whole phone call I was phoning mum.

"Hiya there!" Mum sounded happy and hyper as usual.

"Hey mum…listen…I'm really sorry, but I have to cancel tomorrow night" I tried to sound sad.

"oh its fineee!, I was just about to phone you to cancel!...i'm going sky diving with Phil…exiting isn't it?" She laughed.

"Oh okay mum, I gotta go now….bye!" and I hung up before she could carry on.

I rang Jacobs number.

Billy picked up.

"yes?"

"hey billy its bella"

"oh…hello bella…so glad you phoned, listen, sam called a pack meeting tomorrow night so we wont be over for dinner" he sounded sad.

"its okay billy!, I called to say I was cancelling anyway!..lot going on right now…anyway, I gotta go…bye billy!" and I hung up.

I placed Jasper's phone back in his pocked and I ran my hands down my face…

What a stressful day.

"Jasper" Rosalie said warily after another 2 hours of driving;

There was no answer.

"Jasper listen to me please" she whispered before I was hit with a great amount of suffering, agony and pain. I Gasped as the emotions filled me and I clawed at the leather seats.

"Jasper…rain it in!" Rosalie yelled.

As soon as it came…it was gone.

I sighed in relief

"Were now out of Washington" Rosalie announced happily.

I yawned as tiredness overcame me.

I lay on my side, stretching out as I had the whole back seat to myself. I closed my eyes and was about to fall asleep when the vampires started talking at human pace.

"Jazz…are you okay?" Rosalie's timid voice asked.

"No rose I'm not okay!, I'm going crazy…I can't control my gift. And I'm scared of my covens reactions to me" he Whimpered in pain.

"Jasper…why the long speeches at home?, why not just a 'see you soon'?" Rosalie asked after a second.

"I don't plan on coming Back Rose…even if I do survive this, I will make sure you and Bella return home safely then I expect to go to Italy and beg for death"

"WHAT? No….no no no!" Rosalie sobbed and Jasper tried to calm her down.

"It's to much Rose…I have no reason to live…" he replied slowly.

"is family not reason enough?, Alice" I heard Jasper hiss slowly at her name "had a vision of you with your mate soon!...if you die, then she will come to that painful end to" Rosalie's voice was pleading.

"I'm sorry my sister, but I have made up my mind" Jasper's voice was hoarse and tired.

At that exact moment, my mind decided to go to sleep…

SORRY ITS NOT AS LONG AS B4!...i had 20 minutes to do this one!, like it? Hope u did! 3


	3. Chapter 3 Mate?

Bella's POV

I woke up very un comfy I tried to stretch in the small space I had, which failed. I Sighed and rubbed my eyes of the sleep that had gathered.

I heard a light laugh and turned to see who it belonged to…Disappointment filled me as I realised it was Rosalie. She was staring at me with almost black eyes.

"You need to hunt Rose" I stated.

"I know…I'll…I'll do it later, Kay?" she said, her gaze flicking from me to jasper and back again.

"Okay…" I looked out the window.

"Where are we?" I asked after a moment silence.

"About 280 miles from Mexico…" Jasper's strained voice answered and I looked at the front mirror, to get abetter look at him as it was reflecting.

He was staring at me with pitch Black eyes.

"Jay…I think it's dinner time " I whispered sadly. He slowly closed his eyes in agony and shook his head.

"Bella's right Jasper" Rosalie confirmed and she lay her hand on his knee. He jerked away from her touch and growled at her.

"I am old enough to make my own decisions" he growled.

There was silence for another 3 hours…

My stomach was making it's self known, I instantly cursed myself.

"Jazz…can we stop at a Café for Bella?" Rosalie's concerned eyes lay on me. Jasper followed her gaze and nodded slowly…then drove for half an hour until we found a Café…we got out and an awkward silence filled the air. I heard Jasper suck in a breath before opening the door for me and Rosalie.

I went and got a ham sandwich and some coke, and sat down ungracefully with Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper's eyes flashed back and forth, surveying the situation. He looked so tense and un natural. I lay my hand ontop of his, his shock filled black eyes met mine and he raised an eye brow.

"You need to relax" I said firmly.

"I cant" he whispered sadly, looking at the floor. His voice was so filled with agony…

"Jay, why are you so afraid?…tell us" I pleaded leaning forward a bit.

His face went hard and he stood up quickly.

"The Major is not scared" he hissed at me. "I am the nightmares of humans and vampires alike…" he growled before quickly leaving. I sighed.

"It will get better" Rose stated.

"but when?" I wailed.

"After his wounds have healed" she gave me a sad smile, and inclined that I eat. I nodded and dug in.

10 minutes later and a bathroom break, we were ready to leave. We found Jasper by the car, silently waiting.

We all stood in a triangle, awkwardly.

"We should run from here" Jasper blurted out suddenly.

Rosalie giggled and Jasper sighed, smirking a little.

"Why?" I asked looking at both of them.

"Because we are 60 miles from Mexico…we are more venerable in a vehicle" he stated, before looking at Rosalie. She shrugged.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"We are discussing who should carry you Darlin'" Jasper conformed…wow…Darling?…His moods were giving me whiplash.

A blush formed on my cheeks and Jasper chuckled quietly to himself.

"Isabella" Jasper asked. I was going to give him a row for using my full name but decided against it when I noticed how perfect my name sounded on his lips, I squished my eyes shut for a second getting rid of the dirty things I wanted to do to Jasper. I re-opened them to see him smirking and Rosalie giggling.

I took a deep breath "Yes Jasper?"

"Who would you like to ride with?" He asked in his texas accent and I blushed a deeper shade of red, it sounded so wrong!

He chuckled.

Rose intervened "I think you should ride with Jasper Bella…I….I'm not sure if I can handle you so close" I nodded and jasper nodded.

I hopped on Jaspers back and we started running;

I felt Jasper's muscles underneath me and I was instantly relaxed. My vision went blurry and I fell asleep.

…...

I was awoken by me getting lifted. I Gasped and sat upright. I realised I was in the arms of Rosalie. I looked around for jasper…not finding him, tears ran down my face.

"Bella what's wrong?" Rosalie asked, slowing down her strides to sit me on a fallen tree. We were currently in the forest.

"He's left hasn't he?" I sobbed out.

She looked shocked for a second then shook her head `no` vigorously;

"No…he's hunting. He is leaving in a few hours though…" she trailed off.

Suddenly rose was in front of me, crouched down and growling.

"Rose…" I was cut off by 2 vampires hurdling towards Rosalie and me.

She roared and launched herself towards them, instantly in battle.

I screamed in panic and shot up to my feet.

Sadly enough, I fell over like the weak human I am…

A long gash was clearly visible, and blood was leaking out. I gasped as a Vampire's shadow loomed over me.

The nomad male grabbed my arm and hauled me up,

"Get off, of me!…Rosalie! Jasper!" I sobbed.

The man smiled evilly, showing all his sharp teeth and I cowered as far away as I could.

I heard the sound of ripping flesh and I managed to get a peak of Rosalie. She had ripped one o the nomads heads off. I gulped and looked up to the red eyes of my capture.

His mouth went over my gash and licked it…

"Jasper!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"No one can hear your screams" the nomad laughed in my face, and he moved the hair from my neck, exposing it to him. Just as he was lowering down a vicious growl was heard from the forest…one that SHOOK the forest. The nomads head snapped up

"shit" he mumbled.

Jasper threw himself at the nomad who had me. Roaring like a lion.

As quick as it started…it ended.

Rose ripped the other nomads head off and Jasper (with a flick of his wrist) did the same to the other one.

Jasper pulled me to his chest and the growling turned to purring.

Rosalie stepped forward and Jasper started growling at her, baring his teeth she raised both hands in the air and looked down, showing her neck. Jasper nodded in satisfaction and started purring at me again.

He checked my body for injuries, growling when he saw the cut on my arm. He also wrinkled his nose in disgust and started nuzzling into me, like a cat. I started giggling and that brought him out his trance.

"oh god Bella….im….im so sorry!" Jasper stuttered before declaring another hunt and leaving.

"rose…what was jasper doing?" I asked confused.

"he smelt that nomad on you and removed his scent with his own" she stated "that's what me and Emmett do allll the time!"

"why are you comparing me and jasper like you and Emmett?" I said warily.

"because Bella….Jasper is your mate"…

Like? 3


	4. Chapter 4 My Fault

Bella's POV

I blinked at her confused for a few seconds, taking it all in…Mate?…Jasper's mine?, I'm his?…

"Is that why it feels like a rope round my heart Rosalie?" I whispered, looking up.

"You can feel that?" she asked shocked, I nodded "wow, I thought only Vampire's could feel the mating pull so strongly." I was silent for a few minutes.

"Bella…what's wrong?" Rosalie asked slowly.

"Does that mean I'll die?" I asked her, fumbling with my hands.

"What"? she raised her eye brows, confused.

"If Jasper gets killed, does that mean I will die also?" Her face turned blank before my words sunk in.

"Oh my god!" She cried, panics visible in her voice.

"We have to stop him" I sobbed, tears running down my cheeks "Rose…I don't want to die!" I wailed, launching myself towards her in a hug. She returned it then went stiff.

"Rose?" I asked, looking up in her face.

"Shit" She replied looking off into the woods.

I followed her gaze and I saw blood red eyes staring back.

"Jasper" I breathed.

"Bella…shit, bella…you have to let go of me" Rosalie urgently told me, I instantly let go and Jasper had me in his arms, growling and hissing at Rosalie.

"Jasper!" I scolded him.

His face met mine and he purred again, rubbing his cheek against mine. I was like jelly in his arms.

Rosalie's laugh brought Jasper out of his trance.

"I did it again…didn't I?" He moaned.

I nodded and giggled causing him to give me a cheeky grin…Ive never seen Jasper this carefree!

"I think we should go shopping" I announced and the two Vampires looked at me in shock.

"What?" I crossed my arms "Ive been in the same clothes for 3 days! I feel…icky" I shuddered and Rosalie patted my arm in sympathy.

"Ill be at the…hotel, if you need me" Jasper told us.

A few hours ago, we checked into a hotel,

"Rose…I think you should go with him" I urged. Jasper began to growl.

"Hey, Hey! I'll be fine!…I just want a few hours to gather my thoughts!" I told him, stroking his face, and he purred into it.

"Ill be back soon, Kay?…and don't follow me, or I will throw a fit!" I laughed and walked in the opposite direction.

5 bags of shopping later, and hours of walking, I sighed in relief as I walked out the doors…Done.

I shuddered thinking how sore my feet were, and then looked to my left.

"This could be a short cut" I mumbled to myself and followed the path.

1 hour later and I came to a dead end.

"OH COME ON!" I yelled, stamping my feet.

"Hello.." a smooth voice said and I spun round, facing the person.

A male stood behind me, with a younger male behind him.

"you're…you're" I stuttered, dropping my bags…Shit!, Jasper warned me Mexico was really dangerous!

"Vampires" the man finished, smiling and taking 3 big steps forward. I gulped and took 3 small steps back.

He sniffed deeply and came to stand in front of me.

"you…smell like someone I've not seen in a longgg time" he purred.

"How is the Major?…still recruiting human whores I see" The other male chuckled.

"I am His mate" I hissed at him, anger in my voice.

He slapped me, hard, across the face.

"don't speak to me like that, rodent!" he hissed in my face.

"What you gonna do about it?" I re-hissed, with a smirk on my lips. Suddenly I was tackled to the ground.

I looked up and saw the other male holding me down. The old male laughed cruelly.

"If you are the Major's mate, then this should be the appropriet message" he hissed. Then he ripped my clothes off, and his aswell, and started raping me.

Tears streamed down my face as I begged him to stop. I could feel blood spilling onto the road and my brain went numb…

I didn't notice time, as it felt like 1000 years before he finished. Then he spat in my face.

"Whore" he hissed, and suddenly he and his companion were gone.

I sobbed onto the side walk, rain pouring down on my broken, bleeding body.

I was numb, with the shock, the pain and the cold.

I knew I was going to die…and I welcomed the darkness.

Rosalie's POV

"where is she?" Jasper growled out, pacing in the living room.

"She'll be back, she just needs a few moments..to process everything" he growled again and paced faster.

I sighed deeply…Come on bella!

"Jasper…I need to talk to you" I stated and he hissed at me.

"Not…now…rose" he strained out.

"Yes now!" I firmly told him. He stopped pacing and sat down.

"Do you feel and rope around your..heart?" I asked him, he nodded and rubbed the spot.

"That's the mating rope" his eyes widened and I could see the dread in his eyes, about what I was about to tell him.

"Jasper…Bella is your mate, she feels it to" He Roared loudly.

"No…No…No!" he cried "Do you know what Maria could do…WOULD DO if she found bella and knew she was my mate?….oh god no!" He sobbed loudly "I cant put bella through that!"

"Shhh…its okay, we will talk about it with bella" His hard mask was suddenly back on and he began pacing again…

3 hours later-

"I'm going after her" Jasper growled out.

Just as he said that, there was a tap on the window and a vampire with red eyes appeared.

"Annabelle!" Jasper exclaimed shocked.

"Jasper!, your mate…." she chocked out.

She moved side ways and I nearly fained with what I saw,

"Charlotte?" Jasper whimpered…Charlotte turned round and she held Bella's mangled naked body,

Jasper let off a huge roar and snatched Bella out of Charlotte's arms.

"Bella…My Bella" he whimpered, His hands shaking and him stroking her hair.

"Oh My God" I whispered, visions of my own transformation going off in my mind…

"She…She…." I gulped loudly "She's been raped" I told them all, pain in my voice.

"How do you know"? Annabelle asked loudly, and Jasper growled at her.

"Because that's how I was found by Carlisle Cullen, Raped and left to die on the streets…Bella had the exact same treatment" I told her, sobbing,

"Vampire" Jasper hissed loudly. He was rocking on the balls of his feet, the anger, the nervousness, the the pain and the worry all clogging up in his mind.

Jasper ran her to the main bedroom and sobbed loudly.

"Bella!" he cried out. Sending out waves of pain, loss, hurt and self hatred

We all ignored it

"Jasper" He growled at me, his eyes pitch black.

"You need to clean her up, then assess her injurys" He nodded stiffly and carried Bella bridal style into the bathroom, where he ran a bath,

"You'll be okay darlin'….you'll be okay" he whispered at bella, rocking back and forth on the floor.

"He looks like a mad-man" Annabelle whispered Charlotte slapped her and hushed her.

"That's his mate" Charlotte told Annabelle and Annaballe's eyes went huge.

"ohh" she whispered.

Jasper bathed Bella's limp body in the warm water, and the water went red. Jasper had to refill the bath twice before she was clean and he wrapped her in a fluffy towel and laid her on the bed.

Big purple bruised littered her body, the biggest ones being on her hips and her face, Jasper roared in anger.

"Jasper" charlotte scouled and Jasper crouched by the foot of the bed, Growling and hissing at us all.

"Shit Shit SHIT!" Annabelle cried, getting into the submissive pose (as we all did) he glared at Annabelle and Charlotte to leave and motioned for me to come closer.

"It was Maria's new newborn trainer who did it…Richard, I can smell a bit of his brother on bella to, most likely holding her down..his name is Tom. " he informed me, whilst stoaking Bella's hair…I nodded slowly.

4 hours later-

We stood,, well…I did, staring at bella for 4 hours.

4 hours of Jasper projecting his emotions, I was drained.

"Jasper" I whispered…then Bella began to stir.

"Bella" Jasper cried loudly and Bella's gaze fixed on him.

"Ja…sper" she whispered, then, crying out in pain, she launched herself into his arms.

She cuddled into him, and Jasper was half purring, half whining.

"Jasper" she breathed out.

"I'm…I'm so sorry Bella" he whispered in agony.

"Look at me" She said firmly he couldn't meet her eyes.

"Look at me!" She shouted and I saw his eyes flicker to hers…

I took that moment to leave.

…

Bellas POV

"it isn't your fault" I whispered.

"But it is! If I just-" I silenced him with a kiss.

My lips moulded themselves perfectly into his lips, and they were not cold like Edwards, but warm.

I moaned into his mouth and I stoked my tounge on his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth further and my tounge and his tounge battled for dominance.

Jasper was full frontal purring now.

"Major" we got interrupted. I looked up into the blondes eyes and Jasper growled at her, glaring.

"we have company".

Like? Xxxxx Review for more!


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth Hurts Like A bullet

Bella'S pov

Jasper stood up quickly, his face blank.

"Where" He said, his voice firm.

"4 miles North…We don't have time to get Bella out of here" She replied, wincing when Jasper roared.

"I will not have my mate present, she is human" Jasper hissed, venom dripping from his mouth.

"What can we do?" Jasper looked into my eyes and I saw all the worry and the fear.

"Shhh…It'll be okay!" I tried to re-assure Jasper, even if I was not sure myself.

"Annabelle" Jasper said into thin air and suddenly a brunette vampire entered.

"Yes Major?"

"I am putting my mates life in your hands, you guard her with your Life…" Jasper looked At her urgently, authority ringing with every word.

"Jasper No!" I cried, reaching for him, Annabelle held me back.

"I am going after Maria, I will not have her coming here, killing innocent humans, aswell as my mate" Jasper growled at Charlotte, Charlotte pondered for a moment.

"I'm coming with you" she told Jasper and jasper nodded.

"I need you and Rose to take down her Newborn Army, I will go after Maria"

"When should we go?" Rose asked, running in.

"Please!, we can run! Just….lets go!" I sobbed, tears running down my cheeks.

"Shush my sweet Isabella, We will be fine" Jasper cooned and then snapped his neck up to look at Annabelle

"If They come within 2 miles and we cant stop them, you run…You leave Me, you leave Charlotte, you leave rose, you take Isabella and you run. You run till you get to Forks, Washington. The cullen's lay there, they will protect you" Jasper told her, before kissing her forehead.

"Goodbye Master" Annabelle whispered.

"Goodbye little one" Jasper responded before crushing me to his chest.

"see you soon" he murmered into my hair

"You better!" I sob-laughed before giving him a kiss, he quickly pulled back.

"Major.." Charlotte whispered her eyes wide.

"Annabelle, Run, NOW!" Jasper roared before throwing me into her arms and suddenly, I was airborn, and into the cold bitter night.

Jasper's POV

I am so ashamed of putting my mate through this, all because of my past. My hearing picked up as I heard the 100 feet just outside the wilderness boarders 2 miles away. I felt Fear, Hate, Satisfaction, Excitement, and Bloodlust. I shuddered before panic set in.

"Annabelle, Run, NOW!" I roared at her, before throwing Bella into her awaiting arms, and watching them crash through the hotel window. I prayed to the gods above to keep my Mate safe.

"Should we intercept them?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah…because" Charlotte was cut off with me growling

"hear that?" I hissed and they shut up, hearing miles away.

Human screams rang out the streets, as roars of Bloodlust overcame the newborns.

"Come on!" I growled as I jamp through the already broken window.

The girls followed and we ran towards the screams.

"you two, take on the newborns, Maria is MINE" I snarled before the army was in sight.

"For Peter" Charlotte whispered as we ran faster.

"For Peter" Rose repeated.

"FOR MY COVEN!" I roared my loudest before I began battle.

I could easily see Maria, she was at the back, dancing with joy. My vision turned red and I made tore my way through the herd of Newborns, ripping heads off and leaving a path of venom behind me.

`_**Kill…SHE KILLED YOUR COVEN!, SHE KILLED YOUR BROTHER! YOUR SISTERS MATE!, SHE THREATENS OUR MATES LIFE! KILL HER!` my inner voice told me and I snarled in agreement. **_

_**Red, Red, Red, All I see is red, all sound is blocked out, I just keep my eyes stuck to Maria's bright red eyes.**_

_**I felt a newborn rip away at my leg and I tore its body in half before severing its head with my teeth, letting the venom/blood run down my chin. I heard Rose Yelp behind me but all I could see was the brunette monster hiding behind her army.**_

"_**you coward" I snarled at her as I tore away at newborns, finally reaching my goal of reaching her.**_

"_**Hiding behind your army, what a coward" I sneered as we circled each other.**_

"_**Ahhh Jasper…My Mate….you have returned to me" she purred and I hissed at her.**_

"_**you are no mate of mine, my mate is an angel from above" I smirked as I saw her body shake with rage.**_

"_**Ahh yes, your…..`mate`" she sneered "Is she dead yet, did she like my…welcoming present?" She fluttered her hideous eye lashes.**_

"_**I swear Maria if you EVER interfear with my mate or my family ever again…" she cut me off.**_

"_**I have already destroyed your coven Jasper Whitlock, you are no God of War, you are a failure, your mate must be so ashamed" She laughed and I clenched my fists.**_

"_**Aren't you cold to her?, I thought she said she didn't like the cold, that she HATED forks?" she purred on and I growled lowly as we continued our dance**_

"_**aren't you worried, after…whats her name….Annabelle, yes!….after Annabelle takes YOUR " She sneered "Isabella back to Forks, Isabella will crawl back to Edward? They are soul mates…after all, aren't you a just for the side?" she stepped closer and I faltered for a second.**_

"_**Shut up!" I roared at her.**_

"_**Isn't she disgusted of your scars?, I can tell she hates her ONE scar, think about the thousands you have…wont she be, repulsed? "**_

_**I clawed at my head, the visions of Isabella's disgusted face in my head.**_

"_**go to hell you witch!" I hissed at her.**_

"_**Alice is disappointed…wasn't she your best friend?, your wife? Your soul mate?…what happened?. Oh that's right, I killed your coven and now she realised….you arent a man, you are scared" she laughed.**_

"_**Wanna know a secret Jasper Whitlock?, I found out I do have a gift, I can make people feel what I want them to feel, one emotion, just one…and it drains me so" she sighed then her face light up.**_

"_**wanna feel what Isabella will feel if she saw your scars?" **_

_**I gasped and fell to my knees, Horrified and Disgusted mixed together came into my senses.**_

"_**NO…" I whimpered.**_

"_**and Alice, today?"**_

_**Haterid and Dissapointment mixed and I let our a long whimper.**_

"_**Go…away!" I gasped out.**_

"_**and what every single vampire, including your remaining coven AND your precious cullens feel?"**_

_**A horrified feeling mixed with a sick feeling entered my body and I fell forward.**_

"_**aww Jasper" she whispered in my ear "ill always be here, waiting for you" she kissed my cheek before running off into the blackness.**_

_**I curled up into a ball and let the sobs wrack my body, and slowly my vision started to blacken.**_

_**The last thing I saw was Charlotte's horrified face and Rose running before I blacked out.**_

_**Once again…I was alone…not only in my mind, but in the world…**_

_**Review pleaseeee! 3**_


	6. Chapter 6 Kill me, i want to die

Bella's POV

Annabelle was a smooth runner. I could hardly feel any bumps. I prayed to god that My Jasper was going to be alright.

"Annabelle?" I whispered quietly

"Yes DollFace?" she replied, her expression blank.

"Do you think they will walk away alive?" I bit my lip to stop my voice wavering.

"I hope so…but I don't think you realise how dangerous Maria actually is. She could cause physical, and Mental pain…I saw what that bitch done to Charlotte and Peter." she snarled loudly "no mind Jasper…Rosalie and Charlotte have the easiest job"

"Do you know what happened to Jasper back when he was with Maria?" I asked after a minute.

"Not much" she admitted "But I do know she took the human part of Jasper away. She tortured him every night, Violated and Raped him, Starved him to the point of insanity…He has no Humanity left. What Peter and Charlotte felt must have been less than a fraction of what he's feeling, and ill be blunt…they both wanted to die" Annabelle's voice clogged with emotion.

"Shit" I breathed before tears fell from my eyes.

After an hour I was exhausted, and no more tears to cry.

"Sleep Isabella" Annabelle told me, and I instantly fell into darkness.

"Bella wake up!" Someone told me, and I groggily opened my eyes.

I came face to face with Esme.

"Esme!" I cried, jumping up from the couch and hugging her hard.

I started to cry.

"shhh my dear, its okay, your safe" she rubbed circles into my back.

"Jasper?" I whimpered looking around the room,

Esme shook her head sadly and I closed my eyes in agony.

"Bella" Carlisle said my name, and my eyes opened

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"Jasper, Rosalie and Charlotte went to fight, I think Jasper went for Maria whilst Charlotte and Rose went for the newborns" I heard Emmett whimper.

"S…Something happened in Mexico Carlisle" I sobbed out as I curled in a ball.

"What Happened Bella?" Esme asked.

"I….I was raped" I whispered ashamed, as I sobbed hard.

Cried of outrage were heard around the living room.

"My sweet daughter" Esme hugged me tightly as I cried more.

"But…now is not about me" I sighed deeply and wiped my tears away.

"where is Alice and…Edward?" I finished lamely.

"They vanished two nights ago" Carlisle informed me and I nodded.

"I'm…gonna go get food" I announced getting up, and started making a fancy salad.

Rosalies POV

As we ran in, I noted Jasper's eyes trained on the dancing form of a female at the back. My lip curled back over my teeth…_Maria_

I ripped endless heads from Newborn bodies, their screams soothing my 'Panther' inside me. I yelped as I felt teeth connect with my shoulder, before I ripped the males arms off, and disposed of his head. I noticed Charlotte flip over newborns and rip 3 heads in one movement.

After 30 minutes of head ripping. I sank my teeth into my last newborn and I saw Charlotte do the same. As the body dropped, I heard the sound of a vampire running and looked up. Maria ran into the forest area, but that wasn't what scared me. What shook me to the core, was Jasper. He was…Crying. His whole form shook with sobs, and he was curled into a ball. He was staring into nothing. Charlotte cried out loudly, before we both ran towards him.

I saw his form go limp, but his sobs never stopped.

"Jasper!" Charlotte screamed dropping to her knees, I followed.

Charlotte held Jasper close to her.

"That little Bitch!" I had never heard Charlotte curse with so much venom in her voice.

"We need to get him out of here" I told Charlotte. She nodded and swiftly picked Jasper up.

Then we were running…a faster speed than I have ever experienced.

We ran in silence, our concern for Jasper flowing between us both.

Half way back to forks, we switched, so I was carrying Jasper. There was no response.

Bella's POV

It had been a whole day and a half, and we still had not heard from Jasper, Rosalie or Charlotte.

I was cooking Pasta, whilst molding dough in a glass bowl. Emmett joked I was the only one in the household who could multitask. I laughed without Humour.

Suddenly the door was flung from its hinges and I jumped backwards. When I saw Charlotte coming in I dropped the glass bowl. Shards going everywhere. I covered my mouth with my hands in a silent gasp.

"CHARLOTTE! " I screamed, running towards the living room, trying to catch up. When I arrived I saw Charlotte on the couch, Esme had her arms around her, and her head was in her hands.

"Charlotte….where are they?" I asked panicked.

No answer.

"CHARLOTTE!" I cried "I NEED to know!"

They…she…coming" Charlotte gasped out. I noticed she looked weak, her clothes were almost unrecognisable, and she had a wild look upon her face.

"She?…my Rosie?" Emmett jumped from the couch.

"Where's My Jasper?" I sobbed loudly.

Rosalie ran in, carrying Jasper.

"Jasper!" I screamed, running towards Rosalie, trying to prise him from her arms, which she easily dodged.

"Get Carlisle on the phone!" Rosalie yelled at Esme as She lay Jasper on the carpet rug.

Esme was instantly talking to fast for me to hear into her tiny phone.

"5 minutes" she informed us.

"to damn long" Charlotte growled loudly as she spread Jasper from his ball shape.

Silent tears ran down my cheeks, and my head felt like it was full of wool.

"Don't faint now Bella!, Jasper needs you!" Esme told me, as she held me. I got my breathing under control. But I was full of terror. My eyes were super glued to my mates form.

Carlisle sped into the house, a panicked look on his face.

He ran into the living room and dropped to his knees.

"Jasper" he mumbled shaking him a little.

Only sobbing came from my Jasper.

"Jasper, son…Come back" he whispered. His voice pleading.

"What happened?!" Carlisle roared, making me jump sky high. I had never heard Carlisle raise his voice.

"I…I don't know!, one minute he is Fighting Maria, me and Charlotte were taking care of the newborns. The next…he's sobbing on the ground and maria is running away!" Rosalie sobbed as Emmett held her.

"His eyes" Charlotte whispered and we all crouched over him.

His eyes were fully black, no gold…not even red. Not even white. Just black orbs, staring into nothingness.

"Jasper!" I screamed before I collapsed.

Jaspers POV

I was floating. No emotions, not even my own.

Relief spread to every part of my body.

I was away from everything, my past, the bloodlust, the emotions…

My Bella…

I snapped open my eyes, but all I could see was white.

"Hello?" I asked. My voice echoed all around me.

"Where the fuck am I?" I mumbled to myself, before memories assaulted my mind.

Maria…Newborns…Rape…Bella…Danger…Unloved…Lonely…Al l Alone…No one.

I hoped this was death.

I fell to the floor sobbing hard. I clawed at my face, begging them to stop.

Every human I have ever killed were laid out in my mind, for me to see…a sea of bodies. "GO AWAY!" I roared loudly.

_Major…Deep breaths…_

Great, now im hearing peter's voice…is he gonna blame me to?

_I don't Blame my death on you Major, you were my only friend.._

"Peter?" I cried, as I stood.

His form was in front of me…And he was…smiling.

"Peter?" I asked in shock, as tears fell from my eyes.

"Im…crying? What the fuck?" I sob/chuckled.

_Your Human Major…wherever we are right now…you are human._ He smiled at me, his Red eyes dancing with happiness.

"Human?"…I was stunned for a second.

_Major…you need to understand…I don't blame you, WE don't blame you. It wasn't your fault. _Peters eyes filled with venom tears.

"I miss you Peter" I sobbed loudly.

_Shhhh…do not waste these precious Human tears _he held his arms open for me., and I collapsed into his embrace sobbing.

"you were the only one I trusted fulley…the only one who understood me, My second in command…my real brother" I laid out the truth for us both to bear.

_You need to go back_

"No!" I cried, clutching Peter harder "Im sick of the fighting, of the pain, I want to stay here…I cant loose you once again" I sobbed harder, my body shaking.

_You never have lost me, but time is nearly up. God has given you a gift Jasper_ he whispered, his voice showing emotion.

_You…you can see me. Me in my Vampire ghost form _Peter chuckled _as stupid as it sounds, we all have souls._

"will you return to the land of the living?"I whispered into his shoulder.

_Eventually…in time. But my place is here. You will be able to see me though, only you._

"Charlotte?" I whimpered

_Only you _Peters voice was fading.

"PETER!" I cried loudly.

_Just call…and I will be there._ and peter whitlock…vanished.

A mirror…a mirror was at the far end of this while, square room. I slowly walked towards it.

I peaked at my human form.

My eyes were bloodshot…the gold had been replaced with Blue, and my pale skin had a natural glow to it. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears.

Stubble was visible on my chin, and my once bright blonde hair, was now dirty blonde. Tears formed in my eyes as I fell next to the mirror.

It was not my apperance that was upsetting.

I was wearing my Civil War Uniform, with a medal attached that read *Major*.

I cried harder into the mirror. And suddenly, as if a light had been switched off…it was dark…and I was falling.

…..

….

….

….

Jaspers pov (still)

I took in lung full air, and opened my eyes. Carlisle, Rosalie, Charlotte, and Emmett were crowded around me. I whimpered loudly and they all took a step back. I stood slowly, feeling my muscles bend freely. I then walked slowly, one foot in front of the other, over to the mirror.

I glanced at my reflection. Black eyes, Pale skin, Full lips, Dark shaddows, and blonde hair stared back, and that's when I lost it.

I cried out, tears clouding my vision as I fell to the floor. I clawed at my chest, where my heart should be. Sobbing and clawing.

"Jasper stop it!" Charlotte sobbed, but I knocked her hands away.

My nails dug deeper into my skin, venom oozed from my wound that kept re-healing.

I Rocked back and forth.

"Son…please" Carlisle chocked out.

"Peter" I whispered

"did you just say…" Charlotte trailed off.

"Peter!" I sobbed louder.

"PETER!" I roared.

"You bastard! You promised me you would be here when I needed you! You promised!, I was HUMAN! I had a LIFE! I could CRY!" I roared out, my breaths coming fast and strong.

"Stop it!" Charlotte sobbed "your CRAZY!"

"I SAW HIM CHARLOTTE!" I clutched her hands in my own shaking ones "I SAW HIM!, HE SAID HE DIDN'T BLAME ME!…HE SAID HE WOULD COME BACK!" she pulled hers away.

"Jasper…Peter Whitlock is dead" she showed no emotion and I howled

"NO! HE PROMISED HE WOULD COME!" I sobbed, clawing at my face this time.

"Carlisle, Emmett, do something!" Esme cried, coming downstairs.

Emmett grabbed my arms and held me to the floor, whilst Carlisle held my legs.

"KILL ME! KILL ME PLEASE!" I sobbed.

"I WANT TO DIE!" I roared loudly, thrashing in their grip.

I looked up, into Bella's eyes.

"Jasper?" she whispered. Relief, Terror, Shock, and so many emotions came from her. I gave her a sad smile.

"Bella….would you please kill me?…please let the last face I see, be yours" I said slowly.

She started to cry, and Esme hugged her tightly.

"Please Jasper" Bella sobbed "Please don't kill yourself"

I started thrashing as the emotions got to much

"KILL ME!" I repeated over and over.

I tried to bite myself, harm myself in anyway…

They didn't want to let go…

And peter was nowhere in sight.

REVIEW PLEASEEE! J


	7. Chapter 7 Where were you!

# Twilight story for #  
Jaspers POV

how long have i sat like this? With my own father and brother holding me down?. How many times have i cried out for death?, to many to count.  
"Jasper..." Charlotte whispered, her voice clogged with emotion.  
"Please charlotte...if you cared about me, you would end me right now!" i tried to reason with her, but she shook her head no.  
"You should want me dead...i killed your mate" i let myself smirk, but charlotte just went out hunting.  
"DONT YOU FUCKING CULLENS GET IT?!" I roared at them all "I WANT TO DIE!"  
I could feel Emmett and Carlisle get weaker as days passed on. I was strong, driven with insanity.  
"Carlisle...you need to hunt" Esme told her husband gently "you too em" rosalie added.  
They both declined, and i chuckled loudly to myself.  
"Care to share what has you entertained?" Bellas sweet voice came from the stairs. She had been restless, barely eating, and spending days and even some nights by the floor, next to me. It was sweet, but nothing could change my mind.  
"Nothing Darlin'" i smirked as her heart speed up, and i felt lots of relief come from everyone...they thought i was getting better!, oh how wrong they could be...  
I would play their little game, until i could get someone to rip my head off...or i may just do it myself. I made myself relax and i closed my eyes.  
"Jasper?" Bella panicked, running down the stairs.  
"Yes Darlin'"? I asked sweetly.  
"what are you doing?"  
"passing the time" i told her honestly.

Two fucking weeks...thats how long i have been caged!, my plan backfired when Esme brought the boys blood, and my patience was wavering.  
Bella on the other hand, was being very patient. She was hopeful all day and night, and never gave up hope. Im sorry im going to dissapoint you my mate, i told her in my mind.  
It was Friday, and i was still on this floor, when i snapped.  
"LET ME FUCKING GO!" I roard at them thrashing around, banging my head against the wood, leaving a dent "shit" emmett gasped trying to get a proper hold of me. I had my chance when they both only grabbed the material of my clothes. I was glad bella was at school.  
I shot up and into the corner, snarling at them "if you will not respect my wishes, then i shall go to the Volturri" i hissed at them.  
"Jasper...please...think of bella" Esme cried.  
"i am saving bella from a monster, i am giving her a chance of a normal life!" i hissed, venom leaking from my mouth.  
"Think of peter Jasper, he would be so dissapointed " Charlotte sobbed Sobs wracked my body as i clawed at my arms "shutupshutupshutupshutUP!" I cried at her, rocking in the corner "if he were here..." i cut her off.  
"BUT HE ISNT! HE PROMISED HE WOULD HELP! I WANT MY BROTHER! I WANT MY COVEN! I WANT TO BE HUMAN! I WANT MY MATE!" i sobbed loudly, falling forward. Charlotte caught me.  
"but he isnt Jasper, and neither is the rest of them" she whispered "FUCK YOU PETER WHITLOCK!" I roared into the sky.  
I stood and slowly made my way to my room. Step by step. I closed the door behind me and sat crossed legged on my bed. Staring into nothing.  
I made deep gashes into my wrists, and venom ran from my cuts. I prayed i found a new way to die, but i doubted it.

Bella wasnt aloud back into the house until i had fed, which i refused to. I saw bella scream at them to let her in, but they shook their heads no. She always left a letter, every day before school, she would leave a letter at the door. I would take geat pleasure in reading them every morning. They mostly included how much she loved me, and what she had done that day. She also told me she couldnt wait to kiss me again, after i was better. I hate to dissapoint you baby, but that is not happening.

My black eyes must be terrifying. My cuts were down to the muscles now, and i would laugh as venom ran onto the sheets. My face was in a perminant smirk now a days, and no one visited me. Only charlotte and esme...and that was to hunt, or in charlottes case, try get my ass out of insanity. I just smiled sweetly till she left. Not uttering a word.  
A whole month after the fight and i was still not talking. Carlisle said i was mute. I hissed at that. I could talk if i wanted, i chose not to. Simple as.

It was 11 pm...when he came to me.  
His face was a mixture between pain and anger.  
"your a little late fucker" i told him laughing. Even my laughter was off, it was too high pitched.  
"what?" peters voice was confused.  
I took my hands and wrapped them around my neck, peters eyes widened as he realised what was happening.  
"No jasper!" peter cried loudly, and the family burst in.  
They were frozen. Whilst i laughed like a maniac.  
"goodbye cullens!"i cried out before giving a sharp tug upwards on my neck.  
Just as peter held both my arms down. I looked up in shock and his face was pained " dont do it Major" he whispered before pulling me in for a hug, i leaned onto him for support.  
"Peter?" Charlotte whispered, looking straight at him. She looked shaken.  
"Your...your here?" Annabelle replied, eyes huge.  
"they can see you?"i whispered and peter nodded.  
"i am back" he told us, and i sobbed harder.  
I sobbed all over peter. Charlotte and Annabelle joined in and we were one big mess.  
"My coven" i sobbed out. "my coven"  
"Yes Major yours...always yours" peter replied, trying not to cry.  
I pulled back sharply as realisation hit me. I ran into the corner snarling.  
"you said you would help me" i hissed at him slowly "YOU promised you would be here when I needed help!...YOU were to fucking late" i roared at him.  
"i...im so sorry Jasper. I saw everything." i cut him off "you saw me become mute, you SAW ME HURT MYSELF? YOU SAW ME GO CRAZY! YOU SAW ME GET CAGED! AND YOU DIDNT TRY TO STOP ME!?" It was all to much, and i jumped out the window, landing gracefully on, my feet and i ran towards my comfort i ran to get my mate.  
My very human mate.

Review please!3333


	8. Chapter 8 Goodbye

# Twilight two x #  
Jaspers POV

I heard no persuit behind me, and for that i was glad.  
I ran all the way to MY Bella's house, and easily swung inside the window. She was downstairs, eating dinner with her father. After a moment she announced she was going to bed, and i took that chance to position myself in the chair in the corner. I heard her walk slowly up the wooden stairs. Then she turned the nob and stepped inside, closing the door behind herself. Then her eyes connected with mind.  
"Jasper!" she cried as i stood up, and she flung herself into my arms and began to cry.  
"Shhh my little kitten, all is good" i soothed her, rubbing her back.  
Then she crushed her lips to mind in a passionate kiss. Our lips moving in sync. I stroked my tounge against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth wider. I explored her mouth as she did mine. She moaned against my mouth and tried to take my jacket off when i stopped her.  
"Not now Darlin...but god ive missed yah!" my texas drawl came out as i hugged her closer.  
"i love you so much" she mumbled into my chest.  
"i love you more" i whispered into her hair before straightening up.  
"Run away with me Isabella" her eyes went huge.  
"what about the cullens? Your coven?"  
"nothing matters anymore except you" i whispered to her.  
"okay" she told me after a moment.  
"pack your favourite things darlin, ill be back in half an hour with a car" and i peaked her on the lips before dissapearing into the night.

I ran back to the main house i could hear and feel panic inside.  
"what if hes dead?" i heard Esme sob loudly.  
"What if Bella..." Rosalie couldnt finish. I took that moment to run in snarling.  
" i would never hurt MY bella..." i hissed at them all.  
I ran upstairs and quickly changed my shirt, jeans and trainers. I grabbed a rucksack and started filling it with id's, money, a first aid kit, and some clothes. I also picked up my wallet before running downstairs "Your leaving" Peter noted, holding Charlotte.  
"Me and My mate" i told them truthfully.  
"Thats Insane...you will kill her!" Annabelle shouted waving her arms and i quickly had her pinned by the neck on the floor.  
"Dont you understand you stupid child?, i cant and never could hurt MY Bella!" i roared in her face. She whimpered loudly.  
"Get off her Major" Peters stern voice was behind me.  
"I dont take orders from you" i hissed at him. "get off Annabelle" she repeated, his jaw cleanched.  
"nooo" i purred. Then i felt myself connect with the wall.  
I crouched low and Peter mirrored my position.  
"Keep your child" i hissed looking at Annabelle "under control" i finished, venom streaming from my lips.  
"Your the one who needs to be kept under control" Peter hissed at me, i narrowed my eyes "i am leaving...and im not sure if i want to return" i told them all, raising from my crouched position.  
"Bro...im sorry" Peter whimpered behind me.  
"Please dont go Jasper" Rosalie cried loudly.  
"I am sorry...but this is the way it is meant to be...me and my mate. Goodbye Cullens, Whitlocks." i nodded at them all, before running to the garage, and taking Carlisles Mercadies.

I arrived at Bella's with minutes to spare. I took three deep breaths before running up to the window.  
"Are you ready my love?" i asked her, taking her hand. She nodded.  
" i left a note for Charlie, telling him we ran off to get married" she laughed and i tightly hugged her chuckling.  
"Who knows?" i whispered in her ear, and she shivered in delight. I pulled back.  
I took the suitcase and small bag from my mate, and easily jumped from her window, to the car and placed them into it. I then returned to Bella.  
I gathered her in my arms and leaped from the window. I placed her in the car, kissing her. I got into the drivers side, took her hand, and we sped away, into the middle of the night.

Peters Pov Im an ass...i drove my brother to the brink of insanity, and now he is gone.  
"its not your fault" Charlotte tried to sooth me, rubbing my arm.  
"if only i had kept my promise. I saw him Char" my eyes filled with tears"i saw him and i didnt want to come down. I was terrified in case i made it worse! " a sob was let loose.  
"So your peter?" Emmett asked after a second. I nodded.  
"dont blame yourself dear" esme told me, patting my back.  
"but i should have known!, i know how to act around Major, but this time i pushed him to far!" i clenched my teeth and ran for the door.  
"where are you going peter?" my mate asked me "to go get our major back" and i vanished into the cold, bitter night. 


	9. Chapter 9 What Have You Done

Jaspers POV

I Pushed Carlisle's Car to the Maximum. Bella Clutched her seat in one hand, and my hand in the other.

"Where are we going Jasper?" My Mate asked me, choosing her words carefully.

"AirPort My Mate" I purred out. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why did they let you out?" Bella asked me after a second, confusion filled her voice.

"They didn't, I did" I shrugged, still driving at the same speed.

"What?" Bella's terrified stare met my eyes and I smiled lovingly, using the back of my hand to caress her face, removing any tense lines.

"They Are not the boss of me, they tried to keep me apart from my Mate, they knew I would break free eventually. Wrong move on their part" My voice went hard near the end.

"Jazz, what happened?" She whispered after 5 minutes. I sighed and let go of her hand.

"Maria..she…I cant explain it but…she made me re-think my whole life. I was overcome with grief…I saw him bella, I saw Peter. He spoke to me, promising to help. And he Fucking didn't" I growled low "then he sows up today, all alive and well, may I just add, and thinking I would jump and get better..noo" I hissed and she flinched.

"Sorry Isabella…"

There was silence, until we got to Seattle.

"Jasper, can we sleep in a hotel tonight?" she asked me.

"Isabella…." I thought of the plane ride, and the chances of them finding us.

"Please Jazz, im going to faint I swear" I nodded and carried her into the lobby, paying for a room, and getting her tucked up in bed.

"Love you Jazz" Bella whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

"Love you too Isabella" I told her, kissing her forehead gently. I paced the room as hours passed.

Peter was…Alive?. How? What? Why?…

Why didn't he come help me?…If he saw everything, Maria…Self Harming…

A sob caught in my throat and I launched myself towards the bathroom. I quickly shut the door and began to shake as the memories of everything came crashing down on me…

My Past…

Peter's Death…

The Shame…

The struggling…

The Lies…

The False Hope…

Everything…

"Stop it" I growled to myself.

"Im stronger than this, im Major Jasper Whitlock for Christ sake!" I hissed at myself looking in the mirror. I didn't see a Major, I didn't even see a man. I saw a scared, scarred, little boy. I began to sob again, and I curled into the small corner, my legs up to my chin. As I sobbed I ripped long gashes onto my arm, venom oozing out, leaking onto the tiles of the floor. I sobbed harder, Im such a disappointment.

I ripped harder, faster, trying to rip the scars off my body, the ugliness was hidden inside though, the monster, the beast was inside me.

I didn't even notice sunrise.

My throat was raw with sobs, but I couldn't stop! The ripping of my flesh helped…a lot.

Bella's POV

I woke up early, and before I even opened my eyes. I patted the space next to me, only to be met with the cool sheets. I ripped the sheets away as my eyes scanned the room. No Jasper. My heart pounded loudly in my chest. They I heard something come from the bathroom. Almost…the sound of ripping vampire flesh. I slowly walked towards the bathroom, and opened the door.

The smell of Venom hit my nose first and it began to sting.

Second, I noticed Jasper curled up in the corner sobbing.

THIRD , and lastly, I noticed Jasper…ripping his wrist off?

Self harming….oh shit.

"Jasper!" I cried, falling down next to him.

"Get away Bella" his voice was shakey, and full of pain.

"Please stop Jazz" I whispered, trying to de-attach his teeth from his wrist.

"I cant" he whispered sobbing. I ran back into the bedroom, and quickly located Jasper's phone.

Thank fuck he still had Peter's number.

I wrang it 3 times before he answered

"Jasper?" he asked, the wind coming to a hault on the other end.

"No its Bella" I told him, my eyes keeping trained on Jasper.

"Bella!, where are you?" he asked suddenly "where's jasper?"

"Help please" I whispered. My eyes filled with tears

"Bella, please, What's happened?" he asked, afraid.

"Jasper…he's resolved to…Self harming" I sobbed out.

"Oh jesus!" I heard the pain in Peter's voice "Where are you?"

I gave him the address, before hanging up and going back to Jasper. I ran my hands through his hair slowly.

"Don't worry, we'll get you help" I soothed as tears ran down my face.

He kept ripping.

Soon enough, there was a knock at the door and I flung myself at it, there stood a man who I presumed as Peter, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie.

"Please…Help him" I sobbed out as I curled into a ball on the bed. All 4 ran into the narrow bathroom and I heard all 4 gasp.

"Jasper" Peter chocked out "What have you done?"

"Jazz…man" Emmett was speechless.

"Jasper…"Rosalie breathed.

"Rosalie, Please go comfort Bella, we will get Jasper home" Carlisle told her before she was next to me, hugging me.

"Rosalie…Rose…I don't…understand, why?…Jasper….why?" I garbled out my speech. Confused.

"Im not sure Bella, But we WILL help him, im sorry you had to witness that first hand" she held me as I sobbed.

Emmett came out, and quickly came over to me and Rose, holding us both. Then Carlisle came out with a grave look, then Peter came out…with jasper in his arms. Jasper was still in a ball and he has a crazy look about his eyes.

"Emmett" Carlisle nodded towards Jasper and Emmett held Jaspers wrists together in his own hands.

"We need to go" Peter snarled at us. We nodded and I quickly packed everything of mine and jaspers before we quickly made our was to reception.

"Oh My!" the receptionist gasped, standing up.

"It is okay, im Doctor Carlisle Cullen. My Son Jasper has had an emotional break down, his real mother has been killed in a car crash. He has not taken the news well" he spoke to the lady as Peter and Emmett walked out.

"Do you need an ambulance?" The woman asked.

"No, no. We are taking him to hospital right now, if you'll excuse me" he rushed off out, and me and Rose followed.

"Rosalie, you and Bella sit in the front. Rosalie, you drive. Peter will hold Jasper in the back and me and Emmett will run" we all nodded and set off.

Please get better Jasper…I don't know how much more I can take.

…

Please Review! J x I love you all!


	10. Chapter 10 Slowly Healing

# Emotions run high part two. #

Jaspers POV.  
White. White is safe. Thats where i am now, in a square of whiteness. My sheets are white, the floor is white...the walls, there is no windows. I still have most of my belongings. Except my civil war stuff, and my fathers pen knife. They re decorated my room. I dont understand, do they expect me to get better?, do they expect me just to become...alright?. I do not want to dissapoint them, but even im not sure i will get better.  
It has been two weeks since that insident. That one at the hotel. Bella has only been over 3 times. I hate myself even more for putting my mate through this.  
It was Thursday. And i was lying in my white bed, my hands behind my head. Staring at the ceiling. I could hear them all shuffling about downstair, and their worry pouring out. Then a truck. Bella. I stood quickly looking around my room, making sure it was clean. As always, spotless.i heard my mate walk up the steps and i looked in the mirror for a second. I looked like hell. I shuddered and plastered a smile on my face. I then walked down the stairs.

Isabellas pov.

It had been two weeks since the hotel, i often woke up screaming. The look on Jaspers face, helpless, in pain, the struggle, the Craziness!. I shivered and quickly put my coat on. After scribbling my dad a note about friends and stuff, i grabbed my keys and got into my truck. I sighed as i drove down the road that connected the Cullens House to the main road. Jasper just keeps going downhill. I dont blame him really, anyone would...but how is our relationship meant to last...no, shut up Isabella. Your just going through a rough patch. Jasper needs to sort through some...stuff. And it will all get better! I nodded as i drove down the driveway. I parked and walked up the stairs. Esme opened the door for me, a small smile on her face.  
"Welcome back Bella," she told me, gently hugging me. The rest of the family was quickly in the hall, all in the livingroom i guess.  
"Heya Belly Boo! How are you!" Emmett asked in his booming voice. I turned to answer but my breath caught in my throat. There standing on the stairs, in jeans and a white shirt, a smile on his face. Jasper.  
"BelllaaaaA?" Emmett moaned, then he turned. "oh shit, jasper!"  
"Jasper dear!, how wonderful to see you!" Esme cried, clutching Carlisles hand tightly. I beamed at Jasper. He was quickly by my side.  
"Hello again Darlin'" Jasper said in his texas drawl. He took my hand and kissed the top lightly. I blushed red and he chuckled before inhaling. He stopped breathing for a moment before resuming. I raised an eyebrow but he chuckled and stepped forward to hug me. I squeezed him tightly to myself. Breathing in his scent. Mmmm...my mind wandered for a second. I wonder what he would taste like?. I was brought out of my thoughts by Emmett laughing, and Jasper nuzzling my neck.  
"what was that about darlin?'" he whispered on my flush skin, and i blushed deeper. "What brings you here Bella?" Carlisle asked, smiling between me and Jasper.  
I took this momen to realise Charlotte, Peter and Rosalie werent here.  
"umm..." i just pointed at Jasper and everyone laughed.  
"upstairs?" jasper asked. I nodded and he carried me bridal style upstairs and into his room. He layed me onto the bed, covered my body with his and began kissing a trail between my neck and chin.  
"Jasper" i breathed, pulling him closer. He chuckled and pulled back. Smiling ear to ear.  
"Yes my mate?" i giggled and kissed him on the lips. He pouted when i pulled back.  
"Hey, no fair darlin', " he whined and he swapped us over so i was on top. i snuggled against him, sighing.  
"Whats with the content feelings darlin'" he asked me, kissing my nose.  
"just happy, being here...with you" i smiled.  
"wheres the others" Jaspers eyes went a little glazed and i got a little nervous.  
"Rose is showing Peter and Charlotte the hunting area" he said in a monotone.  
"when was the last time you hunted" i stroked his cheek.  
"2...3 weeks..." he mumbled and i shot up. He raised an eyebrow and i pointed to the door.  
"hunt now..." i ordered and he whined.  
"i have to go soon...but ill be back, IF you hunt" i told him and he shot off. I quickly went downstairs.  
"how has he been" i asked esme and she frowned.  
"this is the first of him coming downstairs...since...the hotel" i winced "he hasnt hunted, hasnt spoken until today. He hasnt hurt himself at least. I think you make it better" she smiled and i told everyone goodbye before heading home with a promise to be back tomorrow.  
Jaspers POV.  
I hunted a small fox. The closest thing to the house. I was only 15 minutes before running back. Bella was long gone. I walked in quickly and shut myself up in my room. Resuming my lying down position.

Review pleaseee!333 


	11. Chapter 11 sweet with a tint of lemon

# Emotions run high part 3 #  
Not posted in ages! Sorryyyy!. Im a bad bad bad person!. Anyway, a long one for you all! Love you all!.

Bella's pov.  
I was struggling. Mentally and Physically. Again. Im still pretty shaken up since being...raped. I shuddered as i wiped the worktop. Im really scared for Jasper. He looks so...fragile.  
I heard dads car pull up and i finished plating pasta up. I just finished putting it on the table as he walked in.  
"hey kiddo!" he hollered happily hanging his belt up.  
"Hey dad" i said back, taking my seat.  
"How was your day?" he asked, grabbing a bear and sitting down. I thought back to Jasper, how happy he was when he was with me. I beamed at dad.  
"Perfect" i said before tucking in. My mind kept replaying over what Esme had told me, and the grin vanished. I swallowed my pasta quickly before jumping up to do the dishes.  
"Any plans tonight Bells?" dad asked.  
"uh...i wanted to go over to...the cullens?" i asked him quickly. I heard him sigh.  
"i dont want you going there tonight bella" Charlie said firmly. I spun round, my hands covered in soap.  
"What?" i hissed at him, my fists clenched. He took a step back, his eyes looking worried.  
"Bells...you spend to much time with that Cullen boy..." i cut him off.  
"Me and Edward" i spat his name " have broken up...i am going over there for Jasper" i growled out and Charlies eyebrows went up.  
"Bells..." i caught onto what he was thinking and i cried out in anger.  
"You think im a whore to?, sleeping around with all the cullen guys?. What...am i going for Carlisle too?, or emmett!?. As if i dont get enough of that at school!. " i dried my hands and yanked my trainers on whilst putting my jacket on.  
"wait..no, bella...i was just saying...Where do you think your going young lady?" his voice was firm. I rolled my eyes.  
" the only reason i came back to stay with you was because of all the drama...i wanted comfort. I see all im going to get called is a common whore. I will be away for a few nights" i yelled at him before slamming the front door. Charlie quickly opened it after me.  
"DONT BOTHER COMING BACK!" Charlie shouted at me before slamming the door. I quickly got into my truck and began to drive. Tears forming in my eyes. My truck swerved violently and i struggled to get the weel. There was a tap at the window and i screamed before i saw it was jaspers brother peter.  
He opened the door and took the weel from me. I sobbed into his shoulder.  
"what happened Isabella?" Peter asked, one hand on the weel, one rubbing my shoulder.  
"Charlie...dad...he called me...a common whore" i wailed into his shoulder loudly.  
"Ignore him, you are nothing of the sort. You are Jaspers mate." he wipped a tear aeay and i sniffiled. We were soon 'home'. I ran upto the door. Throwing it open. Tears straming from my face.  
"Bella?" Esme was next to me hugging me "what happened?!" "Charlie called me a common whore...peter helped me drive home" i sobbed out. I was picked up from esmes embrace to rosalies.  
"shh...you have us. Its ok" she patted my back.  
"Thank you Peter"i hiccuped.  
"no problem lil' bit." i smiled a little "Wheres Jasper" i asked. Everyone looked at eachother worriedly.  
"hello?" i asked nervously. They snapped out of it.  
"in his room..." Charlotte trailed off. I set off up the stairs. Carlisle got a hold of my arm.  
"hey may be different from this morning Bella..." carlislr warned. I shrugged and ran the last 6 stairs. I knocked on Jaspers door before walking on. "Jazz?" i whispered switching on the light. He lay on his back. His hands behind his head. His eyes closed. He snapped them open before he was next to me.  
"Darlin'"? Jasper whispered gathering me in his arms. I cried on his shoulder. Tears flowing freely.  
"What happened Isabella?" he asked me.  
"Charlie called me a common whore" i whispered. Jasper growled lowly.  
"That unhonourable, disgusting excuse of a man" Jasper hissed out. He composed himself when he realised he was projecting. He sat me on the bed as he paced.  
After five minutes he stopped and smiled at me "i am going to take you out to dinner" he told me grinning. I blushed.  
"ive already eatten though" i told him. His grin fell.  
"but im sure i can eat some more" his grin was back.  
"Rosalie,Esme" Jasper said normally and they were instantly by his side.  
"Y...yes Jasper?" Rosalie stuttered out.  
"I am planning to take My mate out for dinner" he told them smoothly "Would you help her get ready?" "Of course" Esme beamed, and jasper ran out.  
I heard Jasper call for Emmett and Carlisle outside our door, before leaving.  
Rosalie turned on the curlers and Esme laid out some make up.  
"what should you wearrrr." Rosalie sang out as she raked her wardrobe, my wardrobe and Esmes. She was in and out. She kept mumbling to herself and i couldnt help but laugh.  
Esme was gently curling my hair.  
"Is he getting better?" i asked Esme quietly. She smiled at me through the mirror.  
"With you he is...you make his life whole. He still hasnt faced Peter, Charlotte or Annabelle though. He avoids them at all costs" i frowned at that.  
"why though?, isnt he...happy?"  
"he will be, but one of the reasons is that he is scared and confused. Another reason is that he is terrified that if he sees them, that it will trigger one of his 'mental fits' and he cant put you through that, or you will leave him." she told me honestly. Tears formed in my eyes.  
"i could never leave him" i whispered.  
There was silence as Esme finished my hair, then she put on some white eyeshadow, black feather earings, Mascara and a diamond necklace. I touched it in wonder.  
"i bought you it a few months ago...i hope you dont mind" i smiled, got up, and hugged her.  
Rosalie coughed loudly "if you two are DONE now...i have your outfit. Close your eyes" i closed them smiling. I felt fabric get pulled from my head downwards.  
"open" they commanded and i gasped.  
I was wearing a knee length black dress, that clung to me at the top, and floated out downwars. It was diamond embroidery around the bust area, and it showed a little cleavage. Rosalie passed me some black Diamond heels.  
I carefully put them on before hugging them both hard "thank you, thank you, thank you!" i cried out. Esme giggled.  
"no problem" Rosalie sang before leading us downstairs. Everyone was crowded at the bottom, but my eyes were drawn to Jasper. He looked amazing in a crisp white shirt, black clingly trousers, and black polished shoes. He beamed and i smiled huge. My eyes flickered to Peter, Charlotte and Annabelle at the back of everyone. Charlotte was smiling sadly at jasper. Annabelle was staring at me, and peter was looking down, his face crumpled up in angush. I felt a pang of guilt as i left the last step. It was gone as jasper took my arm.  
"You look Stunning" Jasper breathed in my ear. I giggled like a school girl and blushed. I pretended to step back and look at him. I made a show of saying 'hmmmm' before lanching myself into his arms.  
"You look yummy" i told him and every one laughed.  
"shall we?" he lead me to the door and i waved at everyone. Jasper helped me into a dark blue, convertable. I raised my eyebrows.  
"my car" he purred helping me in. I was glad the roof was still on.  
He shot round the other side, and started the car. We were driving at a normal speed.  
"Are you going to be okay tonight?, your eyes are black" i took his hand and he relaxed.  
"ill be fine...and trust me, my eyes are not black because of bloodlust" he winked and i blushed even more.  
We got to know eachother throughout the whole ride. His human life, his favourite colour 'Blue', his favourite animal (fox), my childhood, my many trips to the hospital...Renee, Charlie, Jacob...my friends...we were suddenly at the restaurant "Where are we?" i asked in wonder, the building was covered in fairy lights and it was so clean!  
"Seattle...the new restaurant that just opened. I thought we should try it, together." he gave my waist a quick squeeze before helping me out. The lady at the front was a young girl, a year older than me. She kept staring at Jasper.  
"How many tables for you and your sister?" the girl asked.  
"wife" jasper corrected her "excuse me?!" the girl said "This Beautiful creature next to me is my wife. Not my sister. And if you do not stop staring at me, i shall have you fired" Jasper told her sternly. She huffed and led us to a booth in the back. The seats were leather. Real leather. I sighed happily as i sank into them. Jasper chuckled girl huffed and stamped away. We both burst out laughing.  
"wife?" i chuckled after a moment.  
"Do you have any problems with that?." he raised an eyebrow and i shook me head smiling. He took my hand from across the table. Drawing lazy patterns on my hand. Shivers came from my skin everytime he touched me.  
"Your a beautiful creature Isabella Swan" he told he quietly.  
"and your a handsom, gentleman Jasper Whitlock" i told him back. His eyes met mine and the world just vanished. I was lost in his dark back eyes. They were so deep, and i could almost see his soul. Someone cleared their throat and i pulled back, gasping and blushing. It was the waiter. A middle aged man. He was just staring at Jasper. I think he was gay.  
"what will you have?" the man asked jasper. Jasper looked at me.  
"um...Chicken Salad with a coke?"i said, it came out as a question.  
"2 Chicken Salads, 2 cokes" he waiter nodded and walked away. I raised an eyebrow.  
"I will eat with you" Jasper winked "no way!" i burst out laughing.  
"i swear!, im gonna try!.i may need to get rid of it later though" he wrinkled up his face. Ten minutes later the food and drinks came. The look on jaspers face was terrified.  
"its okayy jazz...the chicken wont hurt you" i soothed to him, before laughing.  
I took a bite of mine as he stared at his. I pushed my plate over to where he was sitting and sat next to him. He raised his eyebrows.  
"i got an ideaa!, you feed me, i feed you"! He chuckled before gathering some chicken on the end of the fork. I opened my mouth and he placed it in it. I quickly chewed then swallowed. "mmmmmh..." i moaned "that good huh?" jasper asked i nodded, i got some chicken for him next, he opened his mouth and bit down, breaking the fork in half.i giggled as he swallowed the metal AND the chicken, he gagged.  
"that good huh?" i quoted him. He glared playfully.  
We finished off our drinks and food, before jasper paid and we got back into the car.  
"i got you these" Jasper handed me a bunch of white roses and i gasped. In the center of every one had a little diamond jewl. I kissed him on the cheek as i held them.  
"thank youuu!" i sang. He chuckled as we drove home. We got there to wuickly for my liking. Jasper helped me out the car.  
"i need to...hunt" he told me. I nodded as we stepped on the porch.  
"ill be back soon" i wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and reached up. He bent his head down a bit, and we were kissing. My body felt like electricity. He pulled back WAY to soon and opened the door for me, before running into the forest.  
"thank you!" i called before walking into the cullen house with my roses.  
Everyone was in the living room. I beamed at them all.  
"That good huh?" Emmett asked, and i began laughing really hard.  
"tell us?" rosalie begged.  
I sat next to her and began.  
"he explained lots about himself, his favourite animal, memories, his favourite colour...i shared some stuff to!. He took me to that new restaurant in Seattle!. Stunnnniiinnggg!, the girl kept checking him out and jasper told her to quit staring, and that i was his WIFE!, we sat at a booth and held hands. I felt like i was on fire!. Then a GAY waiter kept checking Jasper out, we got this chicken salad thing right?, and jasper got his own!. I fed him and he fed me!. Then he paid, we got in the car, he gave me the roses, he kept telling me i looked stunning, then outside he kissed me!" i blushed red as everyone cooed. "How do you feel about Jasper Isabella?" Annabelle asked me, staring.  
"Annabelle!" Peter growled. I shook my head.  
"no no, its ok...I love him. I love him with every fibre of my existance. He is my world" i told her. She began sobbing and quickly left. I frowned as Charlotte left after her.  
"did i say anything?" i asked then, sad.  
"no its okay... Annabelle was created by Jasper, she woke up, and demanded he was her mate. He refused. Then she found her mate, he was killed after 2 years of his immortal life. Annabelle still has feelings for them both" peter told me. I glared at the floor.  
"let me take those" Esme said, taking my roses to put into water. I quickly took my shoes off and announced i was going to bed. After everyone saying goodnight, i ran upto jaspers room. I noticed it was back to normal. All the white gone. The forest green walls back, with the leaf patterns, the lightshade back, his civil was flag up, the brown wooden floorboard back, the floor length windows put back in...pretty!. I stripped down to my underwear, and rummaged in my drawer. No pj's. I laughed quietly as i looked down. I only had my red satin bra, and my tiny, ribbon sized pants on i shrugged and got into the bed, curling into the sheets. .

.  
I woke up with the sun shining through the window. I stretched and quickly realised i was lying on something cold and hard. I looked up into a pair of black onyx eyes. Jasper smirked and i lay back onto his chest.  
"are you actually awake now?" jasper asked laughing.  
"was i awake before?" i asked, trying to get some memory of waking up.  
"you kept calling my name, " he chuckled "i heard you from the forest. I thought you woke up 4 times"  
"Breakfast for the human?" he asked. I shook my head no.  
"whyy?" he whispered into my ear.  
"to cozy" i mumbled into his chest. That was bare.  
I pointed at his chest and raised an eyebrow.  
"you ripped my shirt, demanding i took it off during the night" i blushed hard and he groaned. I looked up, my eyes wide.  
"Isabella..." he breathed in slowly. I frowned confused.  
"Underwear" he told me and i looked down in horror. I was still in my satin bra and teenie tiny panties. I jumped off Jasper quickly and wrapped the quilt round me. I may have brushed against his...umm...manhood.  
His eyes got even darker, if thats possible. he bit his lip and ran down the hall, calling he was going to get breakfast.

Jaspers Pov.  
(after he went to hunt after the dinner)  
my Isabella looked stunning today, perfection, how could she still love a monster like me?. I quickly hunted for a few hours before running towards the house. I heard my bella call my name. Worried she was still awake, i ran up the stairs and into my room. She was still asleep. I smiled and kicked off my shoes, and put on some loose trousers, whilst keeping my shirt on. I climbed into bed with her and breathed happily. I was content in her feelings, so i jamp when she crawled ontop of me, mumbling about bunnies. I chuckled and held her close till i froze. Oh dear lord. My darlin was in her underwear. After a hour Isabella ripped my shirt off moaning. My erection was hard. Everytime she moved i had a perfect view of her chest and i was panting. She wrapped her hot little legs around my waist at a point and i almost creamed then. She pressed hard against me the whole night.

When my bella woke up, claiming she didnt remember doing any of that, i was a little disapointed. But then i realised she will have, oh so much fun, later on. I smirked. When she blushed hard i watched the blush trail down from her face, down past her chest, and down her stomach. I couldnt help but groan!. When she leaped up though, holy hell. She touched...oh god. I had to run. I yelled that i was getting her breakfast, and i heard the family laugh before i ran into the forest. I was quick and spilled my seed quickly, before going to make my bella breakfast. The whole family smirked at us both after she came down. I made her breakfast, pancakes and orange juice, before peter, annabelle and charlotte walked in. Oh no.

Hope you liked my long chapter! Sorry not been posting in a while, lots to do! Remember i love you all! Sweet little chapter there with a tint of lemon?!  
Review please!:-) 


End file.
